WandaVision
WandaVision is an Disney+ film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Disney+ will be about Elizabeth Olsen's Scarlet Witch and Paul Bettany's Vision. The released on 12 February 2021. Synopsis It would takes place in the Thanos-less alternate timeline in 2018 where Vision didn't get killed by 2014 Thanos in 2018 because he was killed by Iron Man in 2023. Or takes place after the events of Avengers: Endgame, when Wanda attempts to resurrect Vision by give him a “soul”. After the Avengers defeated Thanos, Vision and Scarlet Witch left the Avengers to live together. They married in this time and got a twin: Thomas and William. Wanda learned of the witch Agatha Harkness how to transform Vision into a human. However, Harkness worked with Immortus to kill Scarlet Witch and destroy Vision. Immortus has called Mephisto who has control over the children of Vision and Scarlet Witch. Meanwhile, Immortus plans to destroy Vision. Plot The movie starts with the marriage of Wanda Maximoff and Vision. All Avengers are on the marriage but are not seen. You see a few other things and later the marriage is ended. Somewhere far away from New York, Scarlet Witch and Vision are living together. Scarlet Witch goes to a supermarket and meets a woman called Agatha Harkness. She is a witch. Wanda goes to her house. It's a weird house. Harkness promises Wanda to learn her many things and makes her very strong. One day, Agatha asks Wanda of she has a man. Wanda says she has one, but it's complicated. He is an Android. Harkness asks: "Do you want children?" "Yes, I want it very much!" Wanda says. "I can teach you how." Wanda doesn't understand it. Harkness says: I'll learn you how to transform him into a human." Wanda is very glad and when she finally totally learns how she can do it, she goes to Vision to try it out. Harkness laughs as a witch and makes contact with a man. His name is Immortus. Harkness says: "The plan goes very good." "Great, I will contact with Mephisto," Immortus says. In their house, Wanda tells about what she can. She tries it on Vision and it works. He transforms into a human. Vision is very shocked to see to see himself as a human. He looks in a mirror. That night, Vision and Scarlet Witch have sex with each other. After trying it some time, Wanda is pregnant. And very fast, she sees it's a twin. Vision and Wanda are very happy. Around 9 months later, the children are born. They call them Thomas and William. In that 9 months, Wanda visited Harkness less. She spends lots of time with Vision and wants 2 good children, not knowing what she had done. Lots of time later, the children are born and Wanda takes care a lot them. Vision goes outside to a shop to buy something. In the shop, everybody looks weird to him. He buys something for the children and goes outside. Outside, Immortus is watching him. He walks somewhere and when he is alone, Immortus attacks him. He electrocutes him and Vision is unconscious. He kidnaps him and brings him to some kind of lab. Scarlet Witch is afraid, but she has to stay with the children. Suddenly, Mephisto comes and controls Thomas and William. They grew very fast and becomes aliens. Mephisto controls them and the children attack Wanda. They defeat her and go away. Wanda is very sad and calls Vision. He doesn't react and Wanda doesn't know what to do. She wants to call an Avenger, but out of nowhere Vision is thrown through the window. He is almost dead and completely white. Wanda cries and thinks Vision is dead. She wants to call the other Avengers, but they are all busy with something else and very far away from her. She searches on the Internet and finds someone else that's also an Android. She goes to him. Cast *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany as Vision * Teyonah Parris as Monica Rambeau * Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis * Randall Park as Agent Jimmy Woo *Michael Hall as Nathaniel Richards/Immortus/Kang the Conqueror *Austin Butler as Thomas Maximoff *Nick Robinson as William Maximoff *Unknown actor as Mephisto *Nathan Fillion as Wonder Man *Unknown actress as Agatha Harkness *Unknown actor as Onslaught Category:Disney+ Movies Category:2021 films Category:February 2021 Releases